9 Crimes
by Saya Moonshadow
Summary: He has committed a total of nine crimes in his life, but it is the final one that he considers the worst. Trade for Arya-Metru.


**Story trade time :D Also, breaking my somewhat long streak of not posting or updating anything!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Bionicle**_**, nor will I ever. Anyone you don't recognize is likely to belong to me, however. Isis belongs to **_**Arya-Metru**_**. Everyone else belongs to LEGO. "9 Crimes" belongs to Damien Rice.**

**Summary: He has committed nine crimes in his life, but it is the final one that he considers the worst. Trade for Arya-Metru.**

**9 Crimes  
By: Saya Moonshadow**

_unus - lubido._

He is an awful person, and he knows it - otherwise why would he be lusting after someone who is so much younger than him?

But he cannot help it; she is just so beautiful and fine-featured and delightfully blunt that it all comes so naturally, despite what all others may have thought of her. He is not proud of his desire, and so he hides it, taking away any credibility the accusations that get slung at him every now and again might have had.

Or so he thinks, for that which is repressed always comes back.

* * *

_duo - mentior._

Who is it that he's deceiving, himself or Isis? Just who is the winner of this game of teasing and taking away, of desire and suppression? He chooses to believe that it is him, for whenever she looks at him, her eyes are so intense and large that he thinks they might fall out of her face any moment now.

But then again, perhaps he really _is_ deceiving himself. For sometimes he can hardly keep from reaching out to her _(to punch her, he reasons, for she annoys him)_, or from looking at her when he shouldn't _(to make sure she isn't planning anything behind his back; she _is_ the daughter of a monster, after all)_. Or even that she really _isn't_ beautiful and full of life and that he's stupid for thinking that she is.

But watching her, sometimes, he isn't able to fool himself any longer, and hates himself for it.

* * *

_terci - furor._

"Didn't I tell you I'd steal your heart someday, Typhon?" she asks, leaning over his beaten form, exhausted from sparring all day long _(and almost all night, too)_.

"It's still in my chest and beating," he snorts, choosing to play the clueless-about-what-she-is-talking-about card. "You have stolen nothing."

Isis rolls her eyes and snorts as well. "Fool. It's a metaphor. Though, it serves me right, using such a complicated play of words on you."

It angers him when she acts so high-and-mighty, so much that he _wants_ to punch her now, but he can't. Perhaps she really _has_ stolen something, then, for if it had been anyone else _(except maybe Anubis)_, he would have gone through with his desire to punch.

His rational mind tells him that this will only end in tragedy, but the side of him that caters to desires decides it doesn't care and goes in for the kill.

* * *

_quartus - sexus._

It's not all pretty rainbows and magic, though neither of them had expected it to be.

It hurt and was awkward, though something has been born between them; it cannot be taken back.

But Typhon is possessive, and does not _want_ to give it back.

* * *

_quinque - proicio._

"Why do you abandon your duties, my Fearmaker?"

"I...I abandon nothing, Anubis."

"Liar. You have been neglecting your duties. May I ask, then, what you have been doing?"

"Sparring."

"Hmm...I wonder if it is the traditional kind of sparring or a completely different one, my Fearmaker...?"

"...I..."

"If I find reason to suspect that you are neglecting your job one more time, Typhon Itami, I will end you. Both you and your...distraction would be wise to heed this."

"...o-of course, Anubis. I...I will go now and...and take over the watch position from Hera."

"Do so. And see to it that there are no more distractions."

* * *

_sextus - occido._

Before he can move, it has happened.

Blood is all over the floor, all over his hands, but it shouldn't be there; it should be on his chest. And where is the pain, wasn't he just run through...?

No, no, he wasn't.

But, Typhon does not believe in facing death with his eyes shut. Like any respectable Toa Itami, he faces it with eyes wide open, but even then, it takes a few moments to register the black and blue-colored form in front of him, with one of Toa Lhikan's swords coming out of its back. Out of _her_ back.

"Slow," she laughs as Lhikan yanks his sword out of her and staggers back, clearly shocked. Isis collapses back into Typhon's arms, but he is too stunned to do much except hold onto her and stare down at her ravaged body in horror. She has taken the blow for him, but...but why...?

"You always were a little too slow. But I couldn't just let ya die..."

Her breath stops, and the world ceases to hold any beauty for him.

* * *

_septem - dedisco._

Eventually, he manages to unlearn what it meant to be happy. What it meant to hold someone soft and warm in his arms, and love the feeling. What it meant to adore someone beyond anything else in the world.

Everything is cold for him now. No matter what he does, where he goes, there is no warmth. No warmth, but instead, perpetual numbness.

It's alright, he tells himself as he once again is forced to give up trying to remember what she felt like. It's alright, because it doesn't matter. If he can't remember it, then it doesn't matter.

Maybe he's suppressing things again. But this time, he is determined that it never comes back.

He buries his Isis and his memories of her, and vows that this is the end of it.

* * *

_octo - ruo._

His cold world is torn apart by the warmth and light that is Toa Nokama, and he clings to her like a limpet to a rock. Perhaps if he believed in them, he would be thanking the Great Beings for giving her to him, for she is the end of silence, the end of coldness, the end of numbness. She makes him feel alive again for the first time in almost 4,000 years.

She destroys the wall of forgetting that he has built up over those ninety millennia, but he has ceased to care a long time ago. Though she is not his Isis, she is perfect.

Nokama's warmth gives him contentment, something he had thought forever lost.

Such irony...contentment in the form of someone he will eventually have to kill. But maybe Anubis will let her live. Maybe Anubis will give her to him after all this is over.

Maybe...maybe...maybe...

If only she did not already love her own fiery teammate. But it is still alright, for he shall destroy this teammate of hers and she will love him instead.

* * *

_novem - amo._

In his life, Typhon has committed many crimes. He has stolen, lied, cheated, served under a tyrant hellbent on world domination and destruction. Some of them he does not think about any longer, so horrible were the crimes he committed.

Though he has never killed directly, and though he had planned to kill Toa Vakama, he remembers _(and hates)_ the realization that his own slowness and stupidity killed the source of all happiness in his life.

He has done and seen it all.

Though, the biggest crime he has ever committed was daring to love not once, but twice. It is foolish, stupid, for a villain to fall in love, but he has defied the rules and done it anyway.

"I love you, Nokama," he hears himself saying, just after he repeated his Isis's action of throwing himself in front of someone he loves to protect them, "I love you. I love you so much."

He does not hear what she says next, and though he wants so desperately to think that she is telling him she loves him too, he knows that it is not the case. Most likely she's screaming in shock. Perhaps screaming his name, if the movements of her mouth are anything to go by.

It is what he gets for having a soft heart - soft in comparison to others, anyway.

But minutes later, after Anubis is dead and Vakama is by his side as well, holding Nokama's hand as she cries for him, Typhon remembers his long-ago premonition of things ending tragically.

A tragic hero, he laughs. He is no hero, though he was willing to become one, for just...a moment...

"Pretty girls...should not cry." he tells her, wanting her to get the message, but she pays no heed and keeps crying.

Did he really mean anything to her after all? Was it truly alright to hope?

No...he has seen for himself the way she looks at her red teammate, and that is enough to quench his hope for good.

He shudders, feeling even Nokama's warmth beginning to fade into that terrible coldness again - or perhaps he is the one that is fading, not her. It's getting hard to think.

"I only wish we could have met under different circumstances. But I doubt things would be much different." His dimmed eyes fall upon Vakama, who stiffens up uncomfortably. "Take care of her, Fire Toa. I'll be...watching..."

Oh, such coldness. It envelops him, and he falls into it gladly.

* * *

_Death is an eternal thing, after all. It can never be reversed, though many have made the futile attempt._

* * *

He is drifting in a sea of dark and cold, though what feels like warm arms are embracing him with such tenderness. Motivated by that warmth, so familiar and comforting, he wills himself back to consciousness.

He is dead, he knows, but...

But suddenly, that doesn't matter, for a voice is laughing in his ear, so beautiful and light...

"_You always were slow, my Typhon...but I am glad you finally got here nonetheless."_

"_I love you."_ he breathes, and means it.

His Isis embraces him a little tighter. _"I know."_

Not too many others in the universe would find a void where only he and his Isis reside very close to the concept of heaven. But it is, oh, it is so much better than heaven to him.

At last, the warmth is all his, and this time, it is here to stay.

* * *

**END.**

**

* * *

**

**AN: ...wow, that was depressing...um...**

**Anyway, yeah, that was a story trade for **_**Arya-Metru**_**. Hope you all enjoyed!**


End file.
